The present disclosure relates to a display unit having a touch detection function, and particularly relates to a display unit with a touch detection function which detects a touch based on a change in capacitance due to an external proximity object, and an electronic device having such a display unit with the touch detection function.
In recent years, attention has been given to such a display unit configured by mounting a contact sensing device, a so-called touch panel, on a display unit such as a liquid crystal display or the like, or integrating the touch panel and the display unit, thereby causing the display unit to display various button images and the like to enable information input, in place of ordinary mechanical buttons. The display unit having such a touch panel is allowed not to have an input device such as a keyboard, a mouse, or a keypad and therefore, there is a growing trend to use the display unit in a portable information terminal such as a portable telephone, in addition to a computer.
There are some touch detection systems, and one of them is capacitance. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-129708 discloses a touch panel having X-direction electrodes and Y-direction electrodes disposed opposite to the X-direction electrodes, and detects a touch by using the fact that capacitance formed at their intersections is changed by an external proximity object. These electrodes are formed by using a translucent material, and, for example, mounting this touch panel on a display unit enables a user to carry out an input operation while viewing a display screen.